Red and Green
by belasgrl
Summary: Cat's life changes after defending the most famous dog in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Brian's was busy, as it usually was at 6 in the evening. The restaurant's employees were trying to keep up with the diners' requests. The chefs were hurriedly cooking dishes that would go on the buffet and regular menu, the woman running the cash register and taking orders dealt with a long line of customers, and the waiters and waitresses rushed around, filling drinks and taking dirty plates off tables.

Cat hurried through her section, taking care not to bump into any diners or other waiters or waitresses. She filled a few drinks at the soda machine for a table of five and put the glasses on a tray. She stopped immediately when she turned around to go back to the table. A white beagle wearing a red bowtie and glasses with round, black frames was walking to a table by a window. Cat only stopped for a second before resuming her duties, but as soon as she set the drinks for the group of five down on their table, she briskly walked to the spot where the canine sat. She smiled at him and said, "Good evening, sir. What can I get you to drink?"

The beagle looked up at her, and their eyes met. He smiled, politely, in return and replied, "Water, please."

"I'll get that for you right away, sir."

Cat walked back to the soda machine and filled a glass with ice water. As she turned to go back to the canine's table, another waitress holding a tray of dirty plates bumped into her. Both the plates and the glass were knocked out of their hands. Before any of them could fall on the floor, Cat held out her hand, and the tray and the plates stacked neatly on it. At the same time, she grabbed the glass of water with her other hand. Then, she stood up straight. Nothing had fallen on the floor or had been broken or spilled.

The waitress looked at Cat in amazement. "Wow. That was incredible!"

Cat handed the tray to her and said, "Quick reflexes."

Relieved, the other woman apologized, thanked her, and walked away. Cat went back to the canine's spot and set the glass of water down in front of him. "Thank you. You have an extraordinary response time," he stated.

Cat was so amazed that he had seen that she stammered, "I've been a waitress for awhile. You have to be prepared for anything." Then, she stopped. She was acting like a fool but rapidly gained her composure, determined to be as formal as possible.

The canine nodded, thoughtfully. The waitress asked, "Is your water okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Then, he ordered a light dinner and gave his menu to her.

"Do you need anything else while you wait for your food? Do you need more napkins? Perhaps a refill?" Cat's voice was quick and slightly shaky.

"No. I am quite alright."

Cat told the canine that his order would come shortly, then went to tend to the other diners in her section. Soon, she got the beagle's food and set it in front of him. "Enjoy your meal, sir," she told him, and he began eating after he thanked her.

The young woman focused on her work, making sure that all of the people in her section were taken care of. She put a bit extra effort into serving the canine well, though, determined to make his dining experience what he would get at other restaurants he most likely was used to going to.

His name was Mr. Peabody. Cat knew a few things about him, such as he was a scientist, athlete, politician, and an array of so many more things. She mostly knew that he was wealthy, so she was confused why he would dine there. It wasn't a fine dining restaurant, though also not a low-class one. Surely, he'd want to be somewhere that would fit his status. She never asked him about this, however; it would be rude, and she never had the time to speak to him.

Later, when Cat checked on Mr. Peabody again, she gave him a refill without him even asking, and she saw to him often, even though he really didn't need anything. The final time she checked on him, he was finished with his meal. "Please let the chef know that the food was perfect," he told her.

"I will do that. I'm glad you enjoyed your meal, sir."

"I also am grateful for your wonderful service," he said, laying money on the table.

Cat wasn't used to being thanked. Really, being a waitress was a thankless job, one that sometimes involved dealing with picky and angry diners. The ones that enjoyed their meal would only say they enjoyed the food and service when they were asked. Even when a diner found their meal to their liking, sometimes the tip would be a pitiful amount. Mr. Peabody was one of the few who thanked the workers and tipped well.

As Mr. Peabody got up, Cat took the dishes he had used and saw the tip he gave her, which was a rather large amount. She took the money and set the dirty dishes where they would be washed. Then, she went back to her section again, filling and refilling drinks, getting silverware, and cleaning empty tables. She did every task rather quickly.

All of a sudden, Cat heard someone yell in pain, and she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked toward the sound. Mr. Peabody had a paw on his side, and a man was angrily beside him. "Watch where you're going!" the man yelled.

"I apologize," the canine said, painfully, trying with difficulty to speak.

"What is a dog doing in a restaurant, anyway?! You'll get your fur and germs everywhere!"

All of the other diners and the employees looked at the two males, distracted by the scene. A hush fell over the restaurant. Cat immediately glared, her eyes burning with rage, and before anyone could say anything, she ran to the man and forcefully grabbed him by the collar. She picked him up and rushed toward the front door. Barging through it, the young woman threw the man outside. He landed, face first, on the ground. Cat screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MR. PEABODY OR THIS RESTAURANT AGAIN, YOU CRUEL, BIGOTED ASSHOLE!"

Everyone was stunned at what was happening. The manager on duty ran to Cat and surveyed the scene. Outside, the man slowly got up. His face was bloody, and he yelled, "You psycho! I'm going to sue you and this restaurant for every penny you have! I'll see you both in court!"

The startled manager rapidly attempted to calm him down while Cat stood, still seething with rage. A voice calmly interrupted them. "I can easily countersue for assault and battery."

Cat and the manager turned around and saw Mr. Peabody standing behind them, and he walked to their side, looking at the man who had hurt him. "I'm sure it is in everyone's best interests that this doesn't go to court. It would be more trouble than it's worth, since you were the one who instigated this, sir."

"The bitch threw me!"

"I'm terribly sorry that this happened to both of you. I will do my best to remedy the situation," stated the manager, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm calling the police!"

As the man got his cell phone out, Mr. Peabody started writing in a checkbook. Before the man could call the police, Mr. Peabody tore out the check and gave it to him. The man's eyes widened when he looked at it, and he put his phone away. "I'm sure we don't need to discuss any of this further," the canine said.

"No. This will do." The man took the check and got into his vehicle. The others watched as he drove away.

Calming down, the manager said, "Cat, I'm going to have to let you go. What you did was intolerable, though a bit noble."

"I did it to protect someone," she stated, unapologetically.

"Still, the restaurant cannot risk its reputation by having violent employees. Please get your things and leave."

Mr. Peabody spoke up. "Surely, there is another way. You said yourself that what she did was noble. I don't want this woman to lose her job over something that happened to me."

The manager turned to him. "I'm sorry, but her actions put the whole restaurant at risk."

Cat interrupted, firmly. "I won't apologize for standing up for someone. Give me just a minute."

The young woman went inside, then again went outside a few minutes later. Mr. Peabody was speaking to the manager. When the manager saw Cat, he said, "Cat, you are banned from the premises. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Looking the manager straight in the eye, Cat replied, before Mr. Peabody could protest, "I understand. Still, you won't get an apology from me."

The manager went back inside.

Mr. Peabody was going to follow him, but when he saw Cat leaving, he turned to her. "Just a moment," he said to her, quickly.

Cat stopped, still worked up. "I will only apologize to you for any embarrassment I caused you. Maybe what I did wasn't the right thing, but I don't regret it. I can't stand bullying."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I understand why you did it, and I thank you for defending me. I don't approve of violence, but I am impressed by your sense of justice. I will do everything I can to get you your job back."

"Thank you, but I don't want to go back there even if I could. Maybe this is an opportunity to change my life."

She walked away from the premises. With each step, she realized more and more what consequences her actions would probably have. She would probably be blacklisted from other businesses, so she wouldn't be able to pay for her college classes anymore. She would lose her home, and all because of her temper.

Cat wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her until she saw Mr. Peabody walking beside her. "Please allow me to make this right. It would be unfair to you if I didn't remedy your situation. How would you like to work for one of my companies?"

The young woman stopped. "Thank you for the offer, but that would be detrimental to you."

"Nonsense. A loyal employee would not be detrimental to me at all. At least consider it." With that, Mr. Peabody handed her a business card. "This is the number for one of my companies nearby. Please call if you change your mind."

Cat nodded and thanked him, and they parted ways. She walked home since it wasn't too far away, constantly thinking about what had happened that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat rubbed her head, trying to soothe the headache she had gotten from typing a paper for one of her classes. She was 3/4 of the way done, but she knew she needed to take a break before she could finish.

The young woman laid on her couch and closed her eyes. She was amazed that she could focus on her schooling. Resting opened the gates to her memories, and she couldn't stop thinking about the previous evening. That just made her headache worse.

As she took a couple of aspirin, she thought back to how she had acted, how blind rage had taken over her when she found out that man, (if he could have been considered that), had hurt Mr. Peabody. She couldn't tolerate bullying, but that still didn't explain why she had been so violent.

Cat plopped back onto the couch and pondered what she would do now. She couldn't be a waitress again, and if word got around about what she had done, no one would hire her. That would mean she would have to drop out of college and lose her home and basically everything she had worked for. For a moment, she considered leaving New York City and changing her identity and making a new life for herself.

She glanced over at her dining room table which she mostly used as a catch-all and spotted the business card Mr. Peabody had given her. Surely, he couldn't have been serious about hiring her. Would he offer a job simply because she literally threw someone who had caused him harm? She didn't think it would be worth it to Mr. Peabody since he had obviously lost a lot of money giving it to the man. What would he have to gain by giving her employment?

On the other hand, she really liked living where she was at and didn't want to start fresh when she was already trying to build the life she had now. She had spent so much time and effort trying to go through college and had made plans for her future. If working for Mr. Peabody was what was needed to keep her dreams alive, then so be it. She'd have to call the next day, though; it was very late.

It was difficult to be a night owl in a world that functioned in the daytime. Cat felt more alive after sunset; she couldn't help that. She tried to go to bed at a decent time so she could apply for a job first thing in the morning, but she had a hard time getting to sleep. Her mind housed racing thoughts that wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to silence them. She ended up taking sleeping pills, which mostly helped her sleep through the night.

When the alarm sounded at 9:00 the next morning, Cat groggily got out of bed. She waited until she was more awake to pick up her phone. Staring at the business card, she hesitated to call the number on it. Finally, she gathered up her courage and dialed the number. She heard a dial tone a few times until she heard a woman's voice pick up say, "Peabody Industries. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Mr. Peabody gave me a business card with this number on it."

"Would you like to set up an appointment with him?"

"Yes, please."

"And your name?"

"Cathleen Young," the young woman replied.

"Alright, Ms. Young. He has Thursday open at 10. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll let him know and get you scheduled."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

Cat hung up and put her phone down. Thursday was only two days away. What would she do until then besides take classes? She decided it would be a good idea to update her resume and show proof that she had skills that would be valuable for a job. She would show Mr. Peabody that she was a good employee despite what had happened.

Over the next two days, Cathleen spent her time taking her usual classes and preparing for the interview. She retyped her resume, got copies of papers that showed the grades she had been making in school, and provided links of projects online that she had worked on.

Finally, Thursday morning came. Cat had done her best to go to sleep at a decent time the night before, but that had only somewhat worked. She forced herself to wake up and become alert. She bathed her pale-skinned body and clothed herself in the most professional outfit she had. She smoothed her long, light brown hair and mentally prepared herself for what she would say. She wasn't sure what she was so worried about; it was just an interview, but she couldn't help feeling extremely nervous.

Cat took a cab to Peabody Industries, which was in a wealthier part of the city. She rushed inside, then composed herself before introducing herself to the receptionist. The receptionist notified Mr. Peabody of the young woman's arrival, and soon, Cat was told where to go.

Cat walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. She could sense Mr. Peabody's presence behind it. She steadied herself and knocked on the door. She was told to enter, and she did so.

Mr. Peabody was sitting at a desk in the room. "Good morning, Ms. Young. It is nice to see you. Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

Cat sat down, smiling, politely. "Good morning, Mr. Peabody," she said. She winced. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the blinds, and even though she tried to hide her discomfort, the canine noticed it, immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I'm alright."

"Is the sun hitting your eyes? It is rather bright outside. Let me fix it," he said, getting up.

As he closed the blinds, Cat stammered, "No, please, don't go through any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," he stated. When he was finished, he sat back down. Cat relaxed and was able to look at him with her blue eyes, comfortably. He said, "I am glad you changed your mind about calling. I see you have brought some papers. May I look at them?"

"Of course," Cat replied, handing him the folder she had taken with her. He took it and carefully read through each document.

"So, you're studying computer programming?" he asked, turning on his monitor for his computer.

"Yes, sir. This is my second year in school."

Mr. Peabody nodded, typing in the links she had given him. After looking at all the material, he seemed satisfied. "I am in need of some programmers: dedicated, hardworking ones."

Cat smiled, politely. "I am both of those things, and more. I would not disappoint you."

The canine nodded and held out his paw. "Congratulations, Ms. Young. You're hired."

The young woman's smile transformed from a polite one into a genuinely happy one. "Thank you so much!" she cried out, ecstatic and relieved, shaking his paw.

Mr. Peabody smiled. "You're welcome. You start Monday from 9 AM to 5 PM. Does that work for you?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Wonderful. Clothes like what you are wearing right now will be required, preferably a white shirt and black slacks. Come with a positive attitude and a sharp mind, and you'll do well." With that, he stood up and walked to the door. He turned toward her as he opened it.

Cat stood up and walked to him, shaking his paw again. "Thank you again, Mr. Peabody," she said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome. We will see you on Monday."

Cat left the building with dozens of thoughts racing through her head. She had somehow expected Mr. Peabody to be much more stern and austere during the interview, but that had not been so. He had behaved as he had all the other times she had seen him before: courteous, friendly, and professional. Perhaps, with him, what you saw was what you got, or perhaps that is simply the way he chose to present himself. Either way, she had been pleasantly surprised and was looking forward to working for him.

The young woman didn't have anyone to celebrate the exciting news with, nor did she have money to splurge on anything special as a reward for getting the job, so she simply went home and took classes and resumed with her daily life.

The days passed, quietly. Monday morning came bright and early, and Cat nervously but excitedly got ready. She showered and put on some clean clothes, making sure every detail was perfect until she was satisfied with her appearance. She quickly left her apartment and took a cab to her new workplace. She ran inside as soon as the car stopped in front of the building.

Cat was early, and her sudden, hasty appearance drew the attention of the receptionist. Slightly embarrassed, Cat said, "I'm here for my first day on the job. I'm a programmer."

Before the receptionist could speak, Mr. Peabody's voice was heard from another part of the room. "Good morning, Ms. Young. I'll show you where you need to be." With that, he led her down a hall and into a rather large office with many cubicles. A few people were standing at the side, and Mr. Peabody walked to them. He introduced Cat. "This is Cathleen Young. She is our newest employee. Cathleen, this is Margaret Fletcher, the head of the department you'll be working for."

Margaret was a tall, thin woman dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. She was African-American and had short, neat, black hair. She smiled, courteously, at Cat and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cathleen," she stated.

"Likewise," the young woman said, trying not to seem nervous. She was introduced to some other employees. After that, Mr. Peabody excused himself. Cat immediately cried out, "Wait!"

He stopped, surprised at her tone. "Yes?" he asked.

"I...I just wanted to ask if there was anything else you wanted to tell me or that I should know," Cathleen stuttered.

"Oh. Margaret can tell you more since you'll be working under her direction." He smiled, warmly, at Cat. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you'll all get along and work together well when you need to. I'll see you all later." Mr. Peabody then walked away.

As soon as he left, Cathleen was immediately shown to her cubicle, where Margaret told her the rules and gave her an employee handbook. Cathleen dutifully listened and paid attention, then was given a list of tasks to do for the day. When 9:00 came, she began working.

Cat worked, contently, all day, and she saw Mr. Peabody two other times: once around lunch time (which she almost missed since she was so focused on her work), and the other when it was time for her to go home. The last time, they exchanged a quick and friendly goodbye before going their separate ways.

When Cat left the building, she stood at the side of the street, waiting for a cab to take her home. It was beginning to get dark, and she briefly thought about walking home. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her ask, "Do you have a way to get home?"

Turning around, she saw Mr. Peabody walking to her. She nodded. "Yes. I just need to get a cab."

"I can take you home if you need a ride," Mr. Peabody stated.

Cat seemed taken aback by his generosity. "Thank you, but I'll be alright," she declined, politely, smiling to make sure he didn't think she was being rude.

He nodded and told her goodbye again. Shortly afterwards, a cab picked the young woman up and took her home.

When Cat got home, the first thing she noticed was that there was mail in her mailbox. There were a couple of bills, but there was also an envelope addressed to her from a Ms. Edwina Grunion. The name seemed slightly familiar but she couldn't place why until after she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Ms. Grunion was the owner of the chain of Brian's restaurants, and the letter stated that she wanted to see Cathleen in court over the incident with the man who had hurt Mr. Peabody.

Cat's world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Cat read the letter, she felt like she was in a nightmare. She had thought that the whole thing was behind her, now. The man had been satisfied with the check Mr. Peabody had given him, hadn't he? She hadn't been confronted by anyone else after that. Obviously, she had been foolishly wrong.

Cat sat on the couch, head in her hands. She didn't have money for a lawyer, and a court date would definitely taint her name. She'd lose what little savings she had. Worse, she would probably go to jail.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

She thought about not going to work the next day. What was the point? What was the point of doing anything, now? Despite her sudden depression and hopelessness, she forced herself to go to work, though it was obvious that she was going to break down at any moment.

When Mr. Peabody saw her that morning shortly after she arrived, he immediately took her aside and asked her what was wrong. Once they were in his office, Cat fell apart. She tearfully told him about the letter she had gotten the day before. Before he could say anything, she immediately apologized. "I am sorry I got you involved in all this. I think the best thing for me to do would be to resign from my job."

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "We're going to fight this," he told her.

"It's my fault! If I hadn't thrown the guy, none of this would have happened!" Cat sobbed. She couldn't hide her despair no matter how desperately she wanted to. It was all too much.

Mr. Peabody handed her some tissues and let her cry. When she calmed down, he spoke again. "We're going to fight this. This has nothing to do with justice and all to do with greed."

"How do you know?"

"I know Edwina Grunion, and she is a money-hungry...well, let's just say she's a very unpleasant woman. This matter should have been solved the day it happened, but, unfortunately, it seems that Ms. Grunion wants to prolong it. She is a bully, plain and simple. We will not let her win."

Before she could protest, Mr. Peabody picked up his phone. "I am calling my lawyer. If it is a fight Grunion wants, it is a fight she will get."

Cat didn't interrupt him as he made the phone call. She just sat, growing more ashamed by the moment. He seemed adamant about the whole thing, but why? Was she really worth all this trouble? She listened as the canine talked to his lawyer, telling him about the situation. Soon, he handed the phone to Cat, who greeted the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Cathleen. I am Thomas Retterman, Mr. Peabody's attorney. In your own words, tell me what happened last Sunday," the man said, professionally.

Cat told him the events that occurred the night the man had hurt Mr. Peabody at the restaurant she formerly worked at. Her anger surfaced as she talked about it, but she spoke as calmly as she could. After she was finished telling the story, Mr. Retterman stated, "I will take your case. We need to meet before the trial. I'll have my secretary get in touch with you."

The young woman agreed and gave him her phone number, then they said their farewells and hung up. Mr. Peabody told her, "Now, all we need to do is wait for you two to set up a meeting."

Cat nodded. "Will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course." In a comforting voice, he said, "You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Retterman is very good at what he does. He's handled many cases for me. I have complete confidence in him."

Cat nodded again, trying to put herself at ease, though the only thing she could really do was hide her fears. For the rest of the day, she put up a wall keeping her coworkers from seeing her real feelings so she could appear normal and keep them from worrying and asking questions. She focused on her work and said very little, but was mindful to speak pleasantly when she did interact with others. It lifted her spirits when Margaret told her that she was doing a fantastic job, and that helped carry her through the day.

When work was over and Cat was at home by herself, her wall crumbled, and terror took over her entire being. She couldn't stop thinking about it; she was going to go to court over something she did. It didn't matter if Mr. Retterman was a good lawyer or not; she had physically hurt someone, and there was no denying that there was a solid case against her. She would lose everything.

Cat briefly considered committing suicide, then thought of the various ways she could carry it out. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, and she answered. It was Mr. Retterman's secretary calling to schedule the meeting. They set it up for that Friday at 4. After she hung up, Cat took some sleeping pills and went to sleep.

The days trudged on until Friday finally arrived. Cat quickly went home after work to change into different clothes and freshen up, then she took a cab to Mr. Retterman's office, where she met Mr. Peabody outside. They greeted each other, cordially, and Mr. Peabody attempted to strike up a conversation since they were a little early. However, Cat interrupted, looking around and up at the sky, anxiously, "I'm sorry, but could we continue this inside?"

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Of course." Once inside, they spoke, casually, in the waiting room until the secretary told them that Mr. Retterman was ready to see them.

Cat followed the canine into a clean, gray office, where a man was sitting behind a desk. He wore an unrinkled, gray suit and had dark brown hair that was neatly combed. He smiled, politely, at them and stood up and shook Mr. Peabody's paw and Cat's hand. "Good evening to both of you. Please, have a seat."

The two sat down across from the lawyer. "It's good to see you, Thomas, although it's unfortunate it's under these circumstances," stated Mr. Peabody, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes, it's a pity." When Mr. Retterman saw Cat's worried face, he smiled, reassuringly. "However, it's nothing that we can't handle. Mostly me. Now, Cathleen, everything will be fine. I've dealt with Edwina Grunion before, and let me tell you, all she sees is dollar signs. She is going to try to milk this thing until the cow is dry, but we're not going to let her. Mostly me. All you have to do is say exactly what I tell you, and you'll be fine."

Cat nodded, hesitantly.

"Do you have the letter she sent you with you?"

"Yes," the young woman replied, handing it to the lawyer. He carefully read it. "Well, there's some time until the court date."

"She...she has a valid case against me," Cat spoke, slightly shaky.

"Not really. You didn't do anything to her personally."

Mr. Peabody agreed with the lawyer. "Besides, you didn't instigate the incident. I don't even see why she's doing this."

"Money," replied Mr. Retterman. "She wants to get anything she can out of anybody she can. Anyway..."

Cat mostly stayed silent throughout the meeting, nodding or shaking her head at the yes or no questions the lawyer asked her. When it was all over, Mr. Retterman told Mr. Peabody and her that he would see them again on a day closer to the court date. The three said their goodbyes, and the woman and the canine left the office.

Outside, Mr. Peabody walked to a red motorscooter while Cat waited for a cab. The canine asked, politely, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you. I'll just wait for a cab."

"It would be no trouble for me to take you."

Cat paused, then finally accepted his offer. She looked at the motorscooter, uneasily. "It's perfectly safe," Mr. Peabody said.

Cat carefully got on it, sitting behind the canine. He revved the vehicle up, then he drove away from the building.

The weather was cool, and the sky was clear. The wind whipped through Cat's hair, and it felt exhilarating. "I've never ridden on anything like this before," she told Mr. Peabody.

"There's always a first time for everything. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes," she replied. She thought about getting one someday if she ever got the money to do so.

Mr. Peabody drove to the address she told him, and he stopped in front of the apartment building Cat lived in. As she got off the vehicle, Cat thanked him for the ride. Then, she didn't move. "Would you like to come inside for a bit?" she asked. "I hope that's not rude of me to ask, and I understand if you don't want to or if you're busy."

Before Cat had a chance to think about what she had just said, Mr. Peabody replied, "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

Surprised, Cat went inside the building with Mr. Peabody following. They walked to her apartment, and Cat unlocked the door. She opened it, allowing her guest to go in first. "Here, we are. Sorry about the mess," she stated, quickly, and became embarrassed. Surely, her tiny studio apartment looked like a dump compared to wherever he lived.

She invited him to sit on the couch, and he did. "Would you like a glass of water?" she offered.

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Cat got them both a glass of water. She handed him a cup and then sat down on the other end of the couch.

After taking a drink, Mr. Peabody said, looking around, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," the young woman said, nervously. She mentally facepalmed, wondering why in the world she invited her boss inside her place. She sipped her water, watching him study her home. "I know it's not much," she stated, apologetically.

"It's quite cozy." Mr. Peabody seemed to relax a little, which, in turn, made Cathleen relax. "What do you usually do after work?"

"I take classes, then I usually watch movies or play games on my laptop until I go to sleep," she responded. "Although, I admit I haven't been sleeping much, lately."

Mr. Peabody nodded, understanding. "You should sleep more; all this worry isn't good for you. Everything will be alright."

This was the first time in a long time someone had genuinely seemed to care about her well-being. Cat spoke, choked up, "I...I know, but I can't help it. I'm going to lose everything."

"No, you won't. I'm not going to let Ms. Grunion destroy your life. How about we go someplace for dinner to take your mind off of things? My treat."

Cat agreed, then asked him, "Where?"

"I know an amazing Italian restaurant. How does that sound?"

"Great. I love Italian food." She smiled, but her smile had a hint of nervousness in it, though she hid it well.

The two rode Mr. Peabody's motorscooter to another part of the city, stopping near a restaurant. They got off the vehicle, and Mr. Peabody held the door of the building open for her. She thanked him and walked inside. He followed.

After a bit of a wait, a host seated them at a table. Mr. Peabody and Cat sat across from each other. Soon, a waiter handed them both menus and asked for their drink order. Mr. Peabody stated he wanted water, and Cat requested a glass of red wine. The waiter nodded and left the diners to get their drinks.

Cat asked, "Did you mind that I got that?"

"Not at all," replied the canine. "Order anything you'd like."

Cat coughed a little, looking at her choices. She decided on some spaghetti and meatballs for her main course, and a slice of cheesecake for dessert. Mr. Peabody ordered the same. Their waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders, then removed the menus and left to take the orders to the kitchen.

Cat took a sip of her wine, now having the chance to look around. The restaurant was cozy, decorated with warm tones and wood furniture. She relaxed as she let herself calm down, trying to take her mind off of the things that were bothering her.

Mr. Peabody and Cat chatted nonchalantly, mostly about work. Suddenly, the canine said, "Tell me about yourself."

"I think the interview is over," Cat laughed, trying to be funny.

Mr. Peabody chuckled a little. "I don't mean in a professional manner. I mean I want to know a little more about you."

Cat thought for a moment. "Well, I'm a New Yorker, born and bred." She stopped. "I...I really don't want anything I say to be held against me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to fire me for not being like everyone else, like if I'm too different."

Mr. Peabody blinked in surprise. "Cathleen, I'm literally a dog. I'm not like everyone else. Why would I fire you for just being you? No one is exactly the same, anyway."

"Right." Cat looked slightly embarrassed, then said, "I like playing RPGs and life simulation games. I also do a bit of writing. I hate cooking and housework."

He smiled. "Those are very interesting traits. What do you like to write about?"

"Mostly poems. I don't really have any on hand, but I write some here and there. What about you? I want to know more about you."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm an inventor, scientist, musician, artist, Olympic gold medalist, chef, politician...among many other things."

"I always heard and read that you're very talented."

"I suppose I am," he said, taking a drink of water.

"And modest."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "I try to be, but I'm told I get carried away."

"I don't mind listening. I'm pretty boring and don't usually have much to talk about."

"You can change that. There's so much to do and see in life. Experiences create stories."

"Yeah, but I'm usually busy with work and school that any free time I have is spent winding down."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "You shouldn't miss out on too much, though. Life isn't just about work."

Cat agreed. "Maybe someday, I'll travel and do something interesting."

Soon, their food came, and after they thanked the waiter, they ate, slowly. At first, Cat seemed to enjoy her meal, but soon, her face became paler, paler than her skin tone. Mr. Peabody noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice sounded sickly.

"You look ill. Are you alright?"

Cat suddenly shot up out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. She vomited in the toilet, barely making it. She stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, then cleaned herself and walked back to the table, where Mr. Peabody sat with a worried expression. As she sat down, the canine asked, "Cathleen, are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, weakly. "Something in the spaghetti didn't agree with me. I'll be okay."

"Do you want to go home?"

Cat shook her head. "I don't want to ruin this evening more than I have. Besides, we haven't gotten our dessert yet."

"You haven't ruined anything; I'm just concerned. I don't want you to get sick again."

"I won't. Please, don't worry. I feel much better, now."

Mr. Peabody looked unsure, but he agreed to them staying.

The waiter brought their desserts, and Cat seemed happier as she ate her slice of cheesecake. She had no other unpleasant incidents. Mr. Peabody ate his slice and stated, "This cheesecake is one of the best I've had in a long time."

"I agree; it's divine," said the young woman, cheerfully, trying to put the canine at ease. She attempted to hide a look of guilt. Whether it worked or not, she didn't know.

After a while of eating and pleasantly chatting, they both finished. Mr. Peabody left a tip for the waiter. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Cat nodded and stood up. The two left the restaurant and got on the motorscooter. As they rode home, Cat said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"For getting sick."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Like you said, something probably didn't agree with you; it's not your fault."

"I'd like to make it up to you. Perhaps next time, I'll pay for the meal...if you want there to be a next time." She said the last part, carefully and with uncertainty.

"I'd like that, but there's nothing for you to make up."

Cat smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding. Perhaps next week we should go somewhere different, maybe an Asian restaurant. Do you like Asian food?"

"Yes, and I think that would be a good idea," stated Mr. Peabody as they stopped in front of the apartment building Cat lived in.

As Cat got off the vehicle, she thanked Mr. Peabody for the meal. They said their goodbyes, and Cat went into her apartment, where she laid on the couch and rested, settling her stomach. She felt terrible, not so much physically. Although Mr. Peabody had assured her she had done nothing wrong, she still couldn't help feeling guilty for the interruption she had caused. At least this distracted her from thinking about more serious problems going on in her life at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The month before the trial dragged on. At work, Cat hid her emotions well, doing her job, quietly, and socializing as much as she was able to. As soon as she got home, she was able to let herself feel the fear and pain she had to hold back. She barely slept. She dreaded life more and more as the date of the trial drew near.

In the meantime, Cat and Mr. Peabody met with Mr. Retterman two more times. The lawyer seemed confident that they would win the case, though Cat was unable to see how. She already began secretly making plans in case the trial didn't go in her favor.

A week before the trial, right after their last meeting with the lawyer, Mr. Peabody asked Cat if she would like to go to his penthouse for dinner. At first, Cat politely refused, but after Mr. Peabody coaxed her, she finally agreed. Cat didn't notice, but Mr. Peabody seemed to grow more and more concerned about her, and he seemed relieved when she agreed to have dinner with him.

Mr. Peabody drove them to the building in which he lived. Cat rarely went to that part of the city, and she tried not to show how nervous yet impressed she was as they got in an elevator and rode to the very top floor. However, when the elevator stopped and opened its doors, Cat's jaw dropped.

Mr. Peabody's penthouse was gorgeous. It was extremely clean and filled with all kinds of expensive art. Mr. Peabody got out of the elevator first, while Cat just stood and stared. The canine smiled. "Come in. Come in, or you'll be taken back to the ground floor," he said, warmly.

"Oh! Right," the young woman said, embarrassed, stepping into the penthouse. "Your place is so beautiful that I became breathless."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Why, thank you. I'd be happy to give you a tour."

"Thank you. That would be lovely," she said, sincerely.

With that, Mr. Peabody gave his guest a tour of his home. After it was finished, they walked toward the kitchen. Along the way, Mr. Peabody stopped for a brief moment, looking at a mirror, then continued to follow Cat to the kitchen. There, he began preparing a meal. "I was thinking about making some lobster thermidor, roasted carrots, and Baked Alaska for dessert. How does that sound?"

"That sounds heavenly," Cat said, politely. "Do you need some help, sir?"

"Not at all. You are my guest. Please, relax. You may watch if you wish, and we can converse. It won't distract me at all." He began getting out all the ingredients and preparing the food, moving quickly. He was fascinating to watch, and he was obviously passionate about cooking.

They chatted about different and pleasant things. Suddenly, as Mr. Peabody was chopping a carrot, the knife slipped and cut his finger. The canine began bleeding, slightly, but he didn't seem bothered. "Oh, clumsy me. I'll go get a bandage." He looked up at Cat.

Cathleen backed away, slightly. She stared at Mr. Peabody's finger, intensely. Mr. Peabody's expression was blank, and he was focusing on his guest. "Cathleen, are you alright?"

"Y-you should go take care of that," she said, turning away.

Mr. Peabody walked to her. "It's just a little cut. I'll be alright. Are you squeamish?" He stood next to her.

Cat whirled around and turned toward Mr. Peabody. Her blue eyes were now a deep red, and her expression was that of a hungry wild animal. Mr. Peabody stood, calmly. Cat pounced on him, knocking him down and sucking on his finger. Mr. Peabody held still as she drank the blood from his cut.

Suddenly, Cat gained control of herself and stopped. She immediately stood up, turning paler than normal, her expression filled with horror. Mr. Peabody stood up, a little weakened, but not so much that he couldn't function. He calmly looked into her frightened eyes.

They stood, staring at each other for many moments, though, to Cat, they seemed like years. Finally, she spoke. "You know."

"Yes. I began piecing it together a while back."

"How?!"

"Well, you became ill after eating spaghetti, which was because of the garlic, you barely go out in the sun, and you have no reflection. It was quite simple to figure out."

Cat was on edge. She stepped back. "What will you do?"

"I will get a new carrot and wash the knife. I certainly don't want to eat blood."

"That's not what I meant!" Cat yelled, trying not to panic.

"Please, don't shout. It's not necessary."

"Mr. Peabody...I am a vampire."

"Yes, I know. As I said, I suspected you were one before now."

"Tell me what you will do."

"Nothing. There is nothing to be done. I only wanted to see if my assumption was right." He began to wash the knife he had been using.

Cat was confused at how calm her boss was being. "Mr. Peabody, doesn't it bother you that one of your employees is a vampire?"

"No."

"I drink blood."

"I eat food."

"I have fangs."

"I have paws."

"I can't be out in the sun for too long."

"I can't eat grapes or chocolate or many other things."

"I'M A BLOODTHIRSTY VAMPIRE!"

"I'm a talking dog. Honestly, Cathleen, I am a phenomenon, myself. Why should I fuss over a supernatural creature existing? Besides, you are still you. You're still an excellent worker, and I enjoy your company. You are not a threat."

"But...I..." She shuddered.

"I expected you to."

"Still, I should have restrained myself. Usually, I can, but I...I haven't been taking care of myself and drinking as much as I should."

"Then, you should start taking better care of yourself," the host said, now getting another carrot after throwing the other one away.

Cat shook her head. "It's not that easy. I can't sleep. I've mostly lost my appetite. I..." She backed away. "I'm going to lose everything. Everything I've been working for will be gone. I can't stay here now. I can't have anyone knowing what I really am."

Mr. Peabody walked to her. Cat recoiled as if she had an infectious disease that she didn't want him to catch. Mr. Peabody said, "Cathleen, you have my word that I will tell no one your secret. It is safe with me. As for the trial, I've been telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Thomas is very good at what he does. After this is all over, it will be like none of it ever happened. Please, sit down, and let's enjoy the evening. Try to put all your fears aside. I want you to be yourself around me." He held out his paw to her.

Cat looked at him, gradually relaxing. Though she was still a bit scared, she walked to him and slowly shook his paw. Afterwards, he held his arm up, palm facing upward. "You may have a bit more. I'm sure you're hungry."

Cat looked horrified. "I can't!"

"I'll tell you when I need you to stop."

"That's not what I meant! I can't just take blood from you!"

"You're not. I'm giving it to you as a friend. You need nourishment. Please."

Cat hesitated, then slowly bent down. Two sharp fangs protruded from inside her mouth. She gently pierced a vein in Mr. Peabody's arm and drank his blood, carefully watching his expression. At first, he winced from the pain, but he never moved. He closed his eyes until he told her to stop, which she immediately did. Cat looked satisfied. "Thank you. You should sit down."

"I'm alright," Mr. Peabody stated, a little dazed.

Cat shook her head. "Let me help you to the couch. You need rest."

Mr. Peabody let her walk him to the living room and help him sit down. "I just need a few minutes of rest."

"How about I just get some takeout for you so you don't have to cook?"

"That's very kind of you. Yes, I would appreciate that." He gave her some money, and she went out and got some Chinese food. All the while, she was worried about leaving him home by himself in the state he was in. To her relief, when she came back, he was still conscious, sitting up and reading something on his cell phone. He put it down and smiled once he saw her.

They went into the kitchen and ate. Mr. Peabody seemed to feel much better after having some food. Cat was quiet. Millions of thoughts flooded her head. The only time she spoke was to ask if Mr. Peabody was alright.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. No harm done. I hope you're feeling better, as well."

Cat nodded. She felt much stronger. Normally, she felt like she could face anything, but right now, all she could focus on was her fear, which was now worse since someone knew her secret. Mr. Peabody was trustworthy, but what if he accidentally told someone or was forced to tell someone?

Cat felt sick and stopped eating. Mr. Peabody noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?"

The young woman nodded, not wanting to reveal any more to him. "I should go. It's getting late. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"But, we haven't finished eating."

"I really need to go home."

"Alright. At least let me pay for your fare. I'm afraid I'm too weak to drive."

"Thank you, but no. I've already put you through enough. Good night, Mr. Peabody."

"Cathleen-" Mr. Peabody began to protest, but Cat had already went to the elevator and left the building before he could go after her.


End file.
